De mí enamórate
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: "Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más Y me duele al pensar, que nunca mío serás, de mi enamórate." One Shot inspirado en el tema homónimo del canta autor mexicano Juan Gabriel.


_Saludando a la comunidad Fanfiction, han sucedido varias situaciones que por ahora, no sé por dónde comenzar. Sin embargo la inspiración viene en diversos momentos._

 _Ésta historia es producto de un bello proyecto, como a la vez, podría marcar el Alfa y Omega de la saga crossover "Alma Guerrera, Corazón de Halcón"._

 _Con dedicatoria a Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A la memoria del señor Alberto Aguilera Valadez (mejor conocido como Juan Gabriel) cuyo fic está ambientado en un tema de su autoría._

 _Los personajes de Marvel y Transformers no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de Lis Pruett / Shadowhawk (OC)._

 _ **De mí enamórate**_

Bután, 5:30 am

Había despertado en aquella habitación sencilla con toques nostálgicos de una edad dorada. No sabía que esperar. De forma lenta el alba ingresaba por la rendija de la ventana.

-¿En verdad puedo hacerlo?

Era la pregunta planteada a escasas horas del evento de arquería.

Dejó el lecho que la albergaba en sus horas de sueño para prepararse al desafío.

Decidió tomar un baño de forma tradicional con agua fría para despejar sus dudas y mantener sus sentidos alerta.

Lis Pruett, aquella chica con un don mutante, heredera del legado de Optimus Prime tomó una decisión crucial en su vida: Escribir su propio destino siendo Shadowhawk.

La joven había pasado el mayor tiempo de su vida en la Tierra que en Cibertron, su condición de mutante orgánica le había conducido a caminos donde nunca imaginó llegar. Pasando totalmente "inadvertida" ante la gente, con problemas serios entre su apariencia física, porque siendo honestos; aunque tenía la madurez necesaria, lucía como una chica de escasos diecisiete años.

Sus habilidades le habían llevado a ser perseguida por sus enemigos como a su vez le permitieron estar en las filas de SHIELD.

Hay cosas que deben permanecer en el anonimato pero durante ese trayecto de su vida conoció a la persona que le cambiaría por completo su mundo: Clint Barton.

Lis es una persona que no le agrada describirse físicamente porque considera que no es importante; quizás por ello guarda silencio.

Su estancia dentro de la agrupación liderada por Nick Fury le llevó a interactuar con el equipo de "los héroes más poderosos del planeta".

* * *

 _Para realizar_ _  
_ _mi sueño que haré_ _  
_ _por dónde empezar,_ _  
_ _como realizare..._ _  
_ _tu tan lejano amor,_ _  
_ _lo único que sé_ _  
_ _es que ya no sé quién soy,_ _  
_ _de donde vengo y voy_

La mayor inspiración de la joven de cabellera negra y ojos claros consistía en poder conocer personalmente a aquel arquero que luchaba hombro con hombro junto a héroes dotados de fuerza, tecnología y alteraciones genéticas por mencionar algunas.

Su sueño no fue sencillo, era una ilusión lejana o como dice la expresión: "Pedirle peras al olmo".

Lis guardaba la ilusión, quizás su único consuelo: un póster de una imagen clasificada de Hawkeye; un tesoro que guardaría por siempre.

Nunca imaginó que durante su entrenamiento como agente de SHIELD tendría a su héroe frente a ella.

No fue una presentación estilo cuento de hadas, solo eran dos desconocidos que con la convivencia (y paciencia) se transforman en amigos. Aquella mujer se convertiría en la confidente del halcón conociendo sus alegrías y tristezas. Conocía los gustos que el halcón tiene con las mujeres… y aunque fuese Hawkeye, le tocó presenciar las caídas amorosas de su amigo.

* * *

 _Desde que te vi,_ _  
_ _mi identidad perdí_ _  
_ _en mi cabeza estás_ _  
_ _solo tú y nadie más_ _  
_ _Y me duele al pensar,_ _  
_ _que nunca mío serás,_ _  
_ _de mi enamórate._

Alrededor de siete años, que fue el tiempo en que convivieron aunque de forma intermitente, Lis guardó silencio; palabras sin ser habladas murieron en sus labios ahogándose en su corazón. Era como la niña que contempla al juguete más bello que se exhibe en una tienda separada por un cristal.

Sufrió callando lo inevitable.

Clint por su parte, ignoraba esos sentimientos que Pruett pudiese tener hacia su persona; hasta que en una batalla donde resultó gravemente herido descubrió que un beso puede remplazar todo el silencio.  
Su amiga, su confidente le había robado un beso. Él no pudo reaccionar o mejor dicho, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle su sentir, porque ella había desaparecido.

El tiempo da revancha y Clint lo obtuvo.

* * *

Habiendo hecho retrospectiva, la joven Pruett hizo una pausa en lo que vendría en su nueva vida; necesitaba demostrarse así misma que no era alguien encaprichada con una persona o que vivía de una ilusión.

Su búsqueda del camino le condujo a Bután, donde ella pudo encontrarse asimismo, necesitaba aprender, o mejor dicho, consolidar lo que ya sabía en el arco; volar alto como lo haría Clint y aprender a levantarse de los fracasos.

Aunque ella estuviera lejos de las personas que amaba, su corazón se centraba en él.

Un desafío: el torneo de arquería que se realiza en ese país. Era el camino viable.

\- ¡Debo hacerlo por mí!

Fueron las últimas palabras que Lis pronunció antes de ingresar al recinto donde se realizaría la competencia.

* * *

 _Mira que_ _  
_ _el día que de mí,_ _  
_ _te enamores yo_ _  
_ _voy a ser feliz_ _  
_ _y con puro amor_ _  
_ _te protegeré_ _  
_ _y será un honor_ _  
_ _dedicarme a ti,_ _  
_ _eso quiera Dios._

Durante la justa deportiva aquella mujer se desenvolvía con naturalidad pero miraba en cada adversario la figura de Barton desafiándola en el arco. La imaginación podría ser traicionera, pero para Lis era un estímulo positivo para competir de forma digna.

Cada flecha tirada hacia las dianas era un reflejo de su sentimiento más profundo. Mandaba un mensaje contundente: "Puedo hacerlo igual que tú, Clint".

Lis había ganado el torneo por sí misma. Su logro pasaría desapercibido, aunque en realidad no lo fue.

Al finalizar el evento, la joven había quedado sola en el recinto, se acercó de forma cuidadosa a las dianas para retirar la flecha que le había dado la victoria; ésta yacía en el centro de la misma.

Apenas había retirado aquel objeto cuando de forma paradójica; una saeta de flechas con plumas púrpura había rozado sutilmente la cabellera de la joven, colocándose en el mismo lugar. En dicha flecha estaba acompañada por un anillo en color plateado.

Ella giró lentamente para ver de dónde provenía el disparo, su rostro reflejaba el cúmulo de emociones porque conocía al dueño de la saeta.

Sus ojos divisaron a la figura púrpura y negro en la parte alta del estadio.

El tirador con su mirada certera cuyo color son como el cielo se fijaban en la arquera, una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro.

Lis guardó silencio.

-¡Sabes qué no podré ceder fácilmente, ¿verdad?! – Cuestionó la joven tomando el arco y sus flechas, apuntándole hacia Hawkeye.

-Me pregunto por qué siempre las mujeres lo tienen que hacer difícil – Mencionó para sí mismo Barton.

Un duelo había iniciado entre aquellas figuras.

Lis deseaba poder enfrentarlo como tal mientras que Clint, simplemente lo veía como algo innecesario y totalmente de novatos.

-Sabes que detesto los desafíos, principalmente en mi elemento viniendo de tí. – Mencionó Clint de forma elegante mientras se daba el lujo de esquivar las flechas.

-Por eso debo hacerlo, Hawkeye. – Respondió Lis – No tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarte en su momento; deseo que me tomes en serio Clint.

-Es obvio que un autobot no se dejará doblegar, eres muy extraña, "niñita".

-¡No me gusta que me llamen así!

-Lo sé, pero me agrada verte enojada.

-No te gustará ver mi rostro cuando te derrote Clint.

-¿En verdad lo crees? – Respondió de forma juguetona.

Los dos se habían atacado como los niños que se pelean en medio de la calle.

Clint había observado detenidamente los movimientos de Lis predecía lo que ella podría hacer.

La joven había hecho de su don: Teletransportarse.

Aquella batalla cambió a confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Has entrenado, se nota en la velocidad de tus puños. – Intervino Hawkeye quien esquivaba el ataque tranquilamente.

-No lo haces nada mal Barton, pero no me subestimes. – Respondió Lis quien aplicó su teletransportación para variar sus tácticas ofensivas, logrando arrebatarle el arco, proyectándole con fuerza en el abdomen.

Clint no pudo evitar quejarse.

-¡¿En verdad hablas en serio Lis?!

-¡¿Crees que estoy jugando?!

Lis podría estar furiosa, sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón deseaba hacerlo. Podría notársele una sonrisa a la chica de forma discreta. Su orgullo o lo que ella conservaba de ser un autobot le hacía mantenerse en pie.

Por otra parte, Clint se mantenía serio guardando la calma, midiendo a su presa antes de cazarla completamente. Logró evadir a la chica y mantenerla a raya, haciéndole creer que podía dominarle llevando el ritmo de batalla hasta que…

-Lis me has dicho que te tome en serio – Expresó mientras bloqueaba los ataques – Entonces le pondré un alto.

-No me digas que vas a rendirte Clint – Insinuó con cierta ironía.

-Me rendí ante ti desde el beso que me robaste y en esa ocasión huiste… ahora ¡Es mi turno!

Sin que le diera tiempo a responder Hawkeye se vio en la necesidad de proyectar a Lis para lograr alcanzar su arco y disparar una de sus flechas especiales.

Aquella saeta salió contra Lis explotando en el aire dejando escapar un hilo fino hecho de un material resistente lo suficiente para inmovilizar a la chica en sus extremidades.

Lis estaba atrapada, no podía teletransportarse. Su mirada era la de un cervatillo totalmente asutado viendo al cazador triunfante.

Clint no mencionó palabra y se llevó a su "presa" en el hombro, no sin antes retirar la flecha que traía aquella sortija de la diana.

-¡Su..su..suéltame! – Expresaba una Lis vencida.

Mientras Hawkeye sonreía sutilmente mientras escuchaba los reclamos de la joven.

-Como verás "pequeña" no solo soy un hombre con buena puntería sino que analizo cada detalle y tú no fuiste la excepción.

Barton hablaba de forma amena disfrutando de aquella victoria contemplando la puesta de sol junto a aquella mujer a quien había vencido.

Lis Pruett había sido domada, o mejor dicho… perdió con el halcón, su primer y único amor.

 _El día que de mi_ _  
_ _te enamores tu_ _  
_ _voy a ver por fin_ _  
_ _de una vez la luz._ _  
_ _Y me desharé_ _  
_ _de esta soledad_ _  
_ _de la esclavitud,_ _  
_ _ese día que_ _  
_ _tú de mi amor te enamores tú,_ _  
_ _veré por fin de una vez la luz_ _  
_ _de mi enamórate._

* * *

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
